


You're Not Even Mine

by dnyowrites



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobjun - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyowrites/pseuds/dnyowrites
Summary: It isn't uncommon for shops to have a regular customer on a daily routine and with a usual order.  But he was not just 𝘢𝘯𝘺 customer. He is someone much much more.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	You're Not Even Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi JunBob nation! This is my first AU so please bear with me! 
> 
> Enjoy! 💜💙

"Good morning! Come i-- oh it's just you." 

The tone of the man quickly but mockingly changed, he usually perks up a full greeting as soon as that door chimes.

"Is that how you greet your customers?" 

"Good morning, Sir. What can I offer you today?" He said sarcastically, gaining a chuckle from the obviously familiar customer.

The customer was still bent down scowering the cupcakes on display. 

"Going to have the same, Jiwon?"

"Yes please. You don't seem to have any other specialty anyway." Jiwon joked as he playfully tapped on the counter.

Junhoe seemed unfazed by the statement, like they were close friends who's got used to supposedly insulting jokes.

"So what is it for today?"

Jiwon always requests a note to be written and placed on top of the cupcake box. Sometimes very random words, phrases and sentences. Some don't even make sense placed together in one small note.

"Hmm, 'tell you', and 'kitchen'. Please make it pretty!" 

Junhoe uses a calligraphy pen to write Jiwon's notes, he knows how bad this person's handwriting is.

"There, your lemon poppy seed cupcake, as usual." Junhoe handed over the box to Jiwon after he had securely inserted the note.

"Thanks, as always. See you tomorrow? ..and oh! I placed the tulips on the front table's vase, it looks so bare. Bye!" 

Jiwon parted almost shouting his last sentence.

Junhoe smiled with a simple nod and wave.

As the door rings fade, like a switch, that smile he was wearing, vanishes. 

It faded with the sound of the chimes.

_'Let him go, Junhoe. Let go.'_

***

The cake store was not considered a cafè per se. They only had two tables with two chairs each, uninviting big crowds or simply dining-in customers. Aside from cupcakes and cakes, they only sold some pastries and simple drinks.

"Has he come here yet? Our vase looks bare!" Chanwoo, his assistant, was wiping the already clean table.

"Uhmm. How would I know." Junhoe coldly answered but he was also wondering inside. 

Jiwon never missed a weekday. He would stop by the shop at 8am in the morning before going to work. He's always their first customer. It's now 7pm and no sign of Jiwon.

Chanwoo rushed to the counter, nudged Junhoe by the side, his lips pointing to the glass door.

_'See! Jiwon never misses a da-- '_

"Who is she?" Chanwoo voiced out what Junhoe was asking to himself. Jiwon was not alone, a woman was following him from behind.

Junhoe stood there. Not moving a single muscle, shocked more than his assistant was.

"Jiwon-ssi! Just for two?" Chanwoo approached as he grabbed the napkins and received a bro shake.

"Chanwoo-ya! Yes, just us two." Jiwon answered calmly, walking to the cake display and of course, with the woman.

Junhoe plastered a clearly fake smile. He had no choice. He needs to show it's nothing. Jiwon, that girl, them, nothing.

"Hey!" 

"Hey, Junhoe! We'll have the usual please. But make it two. Want anything, Hon?" 

_'Hon.'_

"Just iced tea, Oppa." She has a sweet smile. Let's give her that.

"I'll just have water. Uhm..Junhoe?" He was spacing out.

"Oh yeah yeah. Two lemon poppy seed cupcakes, water and one iced tea. We'll serve it to your table." His tone was flat, his smile forced.

"You're going to burn them with that stare, Hyung." Chanwoo went past him, snapping in front of his face. 

Junhoe snatched the tray from him almost tipping over the iced tea. The younger just stood there empty-handed.

Jiwon and his "friend" were too close for comfort, watching something on Jiwon's phone, giggling and taking selcas, exactly like a couple.

"Here's your order, Mam, Sir." 

Junhoe squeezed himself in that minute space between them and placed the saucers with cupcakes in front of each. Both separated to give way, probably what Junhoe's whole purpose was.

He served their drinks, water for Jiwon and iced tea for his companion, yet a bit harshly causing the iced tea to spill a little. 

"Oh- so sorry Mam!" He grabbed the napkins from the other table and wiped the spill.

"I'll make you a new one." Junhoe quickly turned but was stopped on his tracks.

"Junhoe! No need, it was just a small spill." Jiwon caught his wrist and addressed him but he didn't turn.

"Yeah, it's just a little. No worries." The woman added, he could imagine a smile with those words.

Junhoe wasn't in the mood to fight back. So he turned to face them again, manually ungripping Jiwon's hand. "I'm very sorry."

"What happened back there?" Chanwoo couldn't hear from the register but it was obvious something went on.

Junhoe dumped the tray in front of Chanwoo. 

"Nothing. I'll probably go ahead. You can close right?"

Chanwoo nodded in response but still confused why his hyung suddenly decided to go.

"He's moved on, okay? You know this would happen sooner or later. Why are you still jealous? It's not like you have anything on him anymore. Huh! Yeah, you don't love him anymore, Junhoe. You've moved on too! Yes, Junhoe, you've moved on!" 

Junhoe was murmuring in the storage, battling with his own thoughts. 

He grabbed his stuff quickly and passed by the shop's front door, it was the only access to the main arcade.

Jiwon saw him from inside, sitting up on his seat, wanting to call the man. Junhoe scurried past them, like he's running from something very painful.

**4 months ago**

The opening of his cake shop was the most exciting day for Junhoe. It was when he felt he had actually achieved his dreams.

"Welcome to our shop! Please come in!"

Junhoe rushed near the door after sorting the pastries. 

He suddenly stopped, eyes wide open, not a blink.

"Hi, Junhoe."

It was his ex-lover, Jiwon, who he has never seen since they broke up 6 months ago when he left for the States. 

"Ah hi Jiwon. I-- I mean Sir. What would you want today?"

Junhoe shuffled to the counter to break the awkward intros.

"Just call me Jiwon. It's like we don't know each other." Jiwon followed Junhoe. 

_'Oh I know you, Jiwon.'_

"Did you just open?" 

"Just today. Lemon poppy seed cupcake. This is our specialty. We have a promo today too, I'll give you breadsticks along with the cupcake."

Junhoe was keeping his posture and smiling sweetly, not showing any untoward emotion. He blabbered everything so this customer doesn't have to ask and to keep this moment short.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll have that."

Junhoe took a pack of breadsticks but Jiwon waved it off.

"Can I ask for a favor instead?"

"So you won't take this?" 

Jiwon shook his head. 

"Do you have post-its? I'd like to ask if you could write a note for me. I saw the labels on the display and I remembered you have a nice handwri-- oh uhm- I presumed you wrote them?" Jiwon almost slipped.

Junhoe was glad Jiwon didn't slip, he wouldn't know how to respond. He exhaled and thought about his request. 

_'Hmm. Weird but pretty easy and simple. Why not.'_

"Sure sure! That's nothing! It's ₩7000 by the way." 

Jiwon was searching for coins from his fanny pack while Junhoe got his post-it and caligraphy pen, ready to write.

"How was your day?" Jiwon suddenly blurted out after placing his coins on the counter.

"Me? It's fine. Yours?"

Just a simple non-elaborate answer but he knew he should ask back, it would seem rude if he didn't. However, there was no immediate answer.

Junhoe looked up and Jiwon had that pursed-lips smile and eyebrows raised.

_'Fuck.'_

"Ah haha, oh yeah. The note, right right." 

Junhoe's ears were red and hands were shaking. He wrote the sentence on the pad as fast as he could.

He placed it on top of the box and hastily handed it to Jiwon.

"Bye!" Junhoe turned around and fled to the kitchen.

_'Mental note: never assume.'_

Jiwon was surprised by the 'answer'. He wanted to reply but Junhoe was quick to turn away. He knew Junhoe was embarrassed seeing those red ears. He wanted to say something but maybe it's too soon.

_'He hasn't changed.'_

Jiwon came again the next day. Reasoning out how he didn't get his change yesterday. He ended up with the same order and a random phrase on the note.

It became a routine: weekdays, early morning, cupcake, note. 

That's how it started.

***

Nobody really likes Mondays, who does? But Junhoe loved them, for the past 4 months that is. He was always excited to come to work on Mondays or any weekday, for very obvious reasons. It was bittersweet but worth it.

However, it hadn't been that way since last Friday, he had no strength to pull himself out of bed.

_'Why am I still doing this? I can't keep on torturing myself.'_

He knew he still has feelings. Deep feelings for Jiwon. He felt a wrenching pain in his heart when he saw him with that girl. He had thought about it, that this would happen someday. That someday he would meet that person who receives those cupcakes with weird notes from Jiwon every single day. He would see that lucky person who now has the person he once had. But no, it was different. It crumpled his chest, a feeling he had almost forgotten. He thought he could handle it better. He thought it wouldn't hurt as much. But it did.

Yet he can't give up. He came to his senses that he can't do anything about it either. He needs to face it head on. He owns the cake store and Jiwon is a customer. Just a customer.

"You look like a zombie, Hyung." Chanwoo commented but didn't gain an answer. 

The door chimed. Junhoe knew who it was. He didn't need to look.

"Go get it Chanwoo. I'm busy."

"I'm cleaning the toilet, Hyung! I'm all soaked." Chanwoo was scrubbing the floor and the elder could hear it.

Junhoe gave a deep sigh.

_'Just a customer. Just a customer.'_

"Good morning." 

It was as dull as dishwater. Jiwon noticed it, placing the tulips on the vase.

"Doesn't sound like a good morning. Well, good. morning. to you. too." Jiwon mimicking a robot.

"Ha ha. That's funny. Same order? Yeah? Okay." Junhoe quickly packed up the order as usual and took a post-it. 

Jiwon didn't even have the chance to answer. By the monotonous statement, he didn't bother throwing another joke.

Junhoe picked up his note and pen. He bent down, ready to write.

"So?" Junhoe was signaling what Jiwon would want him to write on the paper.

"I miss you." 

Junhoe couldn't move his pen. He froze.

_'What did you say? '_

"I miss you."

Jiwon repeated it, as if he read Junhoe's mind.

Junhoe bravely looked up, waiting for the other to laugh and take it back. But Jiwon had his eyes straight to him, not blinking, his eyes sparkling, same as how he lovingly looked at him when they were lovers.

Junhoe could feel the warmth crawling on his face, his heart rate rising. He swiftly broke the stare and went back to his note. 

_'Mental note, Junhoe! Never assume! '_

"Oh, yes. Of course."

His hand was shaking again and all he could wish was for this moment to be over.

He quickly inserted the note and handed Jiwon the cupcake box. 

"Hope she likes it! Thanks for coming! Bye!"

Junhoe rapped the lines fast then rummaged through the bills and coins, or lack thereof, trying to act busy.

Jiwon peered at his ex-lover, trying to figure out what's wrong he's sure he noticed a blush there.

_'She? '_

He shrugged it off and decided to leave with the cupcake in his hand not really knowing how to react or if he should even react.

As the door closed, Junhoe gazed at Jiwon's back as he walked away.

"I miss you, too."

***

[ **Junhoe:** Chanwoo, I can't come today. I'm going to meet someone very important. Can you manage? You can close early if you want. ]

[ **Chanwoo:** No problem, Hyung. Is it a date? Yeeee. Just kidding. I'll see you tomorrow. ]

[ **Junhoe:** Hahaha you'll know. Thanks Chanwoo-ya! ]

Chanwoo ended the call and arranged the pastries on the shelves. He was wondering what it was about but really didn't dwell much on it.

"Good morning! Here are your tulips!" Jiwon was jolly as usual.

"Good morning, Jiwon-ssi! Thank you for the flowers again." Chanwoo went back to the counter to prepare the cupcake box.

Jiwon was looking around the shop. 

"Where's Junhoe?" 

"He took this day off. He said he was meeting someone important. He sounded so excited, maybe a date? A breakfast date?" Chanwoo was giddy as he shared it to Jiwon.

"Oh. A date." Jiwon's mood suddenly took a dip.

"What do you want me to write? I don't have a great handwriting like Junhoe-hyung, but it's legible enough." He was smiling, looking confident.

"Jiwon-ssi?"

Jiwon's face was blank, he was in deep thought looking straight at a non-existent object. 

"Oh sorry. It's fine, Chanwoo. Here's my payment." 

Chanwoo acknowledged and as soon as he was about to give the change, "Here's your change." 

Jiwon was already headed for the door not looking back. He went straight out not hearing Chanwoo calling him.

_'A date. A breakfast date? Really? '_

It was the first time Junhoe took his time off on weekdays. There must have been a very important reason, or a very important person.

_'I can't stall any longer.'_

***

The next morning was going well for Junhoe. No, not just the morning but the whole day. No Jiwon. No distraction. He was smiling from ear to ear.

Now he didn't worry about him anymore. He has learned not to. He doesn't deserve it and it was time to move on. Whenever he gets distracted, he thinks of what had happened yesterday.

"Hyung, can I go home early? My mom's calling me. It must be an emergency." Chanwoo already had his apron off, already assuming a yes.

"Go ahead. We're almost closing anyway. I've got this." Junhoe was thinking that no customers would come this late, he can actually close now.

"Thanks, Hyung!" 

Junhoe smiled goodbye and started lowering down the blinds of the shop's glass panels and door. He then collected the money on the register, counting their sales for the day.

The door chimed.

"Sorry, we're closed now. You can come back tomorrow." Junhoe said still counting their sales.

"Junhoe." 

_'What is this man doing here.'_

Junhoe recognizes that voice very well. He took a deep sigh and gathered the interest to face him.

"Yes?"

Jiwon was there standing with his tulips, handing it over to Junhoe.

_'This is nothing Junhoe. It's for that damn vase! '_

"Oh you didn't have to, but thanks. I'll keep this for tomorrow." Junhoe took it and placed it on top of the display chiller.

_'Okay now you can go away, Mr. Kim. Shoo! '_

Jiwon inched closer to the counter taking out a big envelope which he had hidden with one hand behind his back.

Junhoe's eyebrows furrowed yet his face felt warm. Jiwon was staring at him the whole time.

"Uhm.."

"Junhoe. I've been waiting for this day to come. It took me 4 long months, but I hope it'll be worth it."

Junhoe's eyebrows furrowed further, jaw now half open.

Jiwon handed the purple envelope to him. 

Junhoe slowly opened the flip. Jiwon was there biting his lower lip, hands fidgetting at his sides.

Inside the envelope was a scrapbook, it wasn't that thick but it was wide. The cover was plain white.

"What is--" 

"Just open it."

As soon as Junhoe flipped it, a mini accordion of pictures popped up. The pictures were of them, from a year ago when they were still.. each other's lover.

Junhoe's heart was beating fast. So fast. His hands were shaking. These pictures held so many wonderful memories.

_'What is this Jiwon? Just tell me. Please.'_

"Go on." Jiwon gestured when he saw Junhoe stop.

As he flipped the pages, he saw the post-its he had written for the past months. He saw all those random words, phrases, sentences he had written every day for Jiwon plastered in whole and cut pieces on the pages.

**_  
Hey! How was your day?  
It's been awhile, huh?_ **

**_Junhoe, all this time,  
I've been wanting to tell you that.._ **

**_I miss you. So much.  
I always remember our times together.  
the happy ones, the sad ones, all of it._ **

**_Junhoe, I still remember us._ **

**_I still remember the feeling I felt when I first held your hand and kissed your lips, when we had our first fight,_** **_the time we spent baking at home, eating,  
and messing up the kitchen. _**

**_I also remember the day I left. The day I regret the most. The day we parted and said our goodbyes,_ **

**_the day I stopped calling you mine._ **

**_But Junhoe,_ **

  


Junhoe's tears blotted the scrapbook he was holding, blurring his vision of its last page. 

Jiwon held Junhoe's chin up to look at him.

"I still love you. I've never stopped loving you, Junhoe. There hasn't been a moment I didn't think about you. I regret leaving you, crying for me not to go. It pains me so much imagining you with someone else. I couldn't take it anymore so I came back. Those mornings with you were the highlight of my every day. Even when I'm off work, I dress up just to see you. Those tulips? They were for you. I love you, Junhoe. I really do. "

Junhoe's tears were already rolling down, he didn't even notice he was just staring at Jiwon. He was speechless.

"But--but, I know you have someone already. He or she is very lucky and I don't want to ruin anything. You don't have to reciprocate Junhoe. I just wanted to tell you this, to tell you what I've been keeping for so long."

Jiwon quickly stuttered.

Junhoe's eyes furrowed at his statement, this loosened his trance.

"What?" 

"Your date yesterday?"

"He's not-" Junhoe shook his head realizing what this man was talking about. He composed himself trying not to ruin the mood. He went out of the counter and took both of Jiwon's hands pulling him a bit closer.

"Jiwon, since the day you came into my life you have made me a better person, a big part of all this is because of you. I tried my hardest to forget everything about you, about us, to move on. But I can't. I just can't. You're always there, stuck in my mind, messing with my dreams. When you came back, it was like a wave crashed through me. I wanted to run away but I decided to surf through the waves which was you. I was satisfied with just seeing you every day even if you're not mine. Even when I'm writing for someone else, baking for someone else. I didn't mind. As long as I can see you every day, I'm fine. I annoy myself that I get jealous when you're not even mine. But Jiwon, it always hurts me 'cause I still love you and only you. I--"

Junhoe was silenced with a familar set of lips pressing his own. Jiwon couldn't help tasting those lips he has always longed for. It didn't take long for Junhoe to realize what was happening, he just closed his eyes.

The kiss was passionate, Jiwon nibbling on those plump red lips. He slowly licked those lips with his tongue asking for entrance which Junhoe gladly gave. Their tongues were intertwined obviously seeking each other. It was a deep but sensual kiss which the ex-lovers never thought would happen again.

But Junhoe gently pulled away, leaving Jiwon's face alone in the middle.

"Hon. What about Hon?" Junhoe asked breathily.

"She's not-- ugh. Just kiss me." Jiwon pulled Junhoe back to the kiss. Junhoe obliged, carressing Jiwon's defined jawline. He trusts this man.

The kiss was deepening, Jiwon pushing him closer to the counter, holding on Junhoe's waists. Junhoe could just lean and steady himself with both hands. There was not an inch between them.

Junhoe pulled away slightly, asking in between breaths. He felt the heat between them peeking fast.

"Your place or my place?"

"Can't we just do it here? I can't take it anymore!"

Jiwon carried Junhoe and placed him on top of the counter not waiting for any answer. They were both full of love and lust, nobody can stop them now.

**A year later**

"Move faster, Mr. Kim Jiwon!!! I have a lot of things to prepare!"

Junhoe was tapping his feet, frustratingly checking his watch.

"I'm here! I'm here! I just sent the money to my cousin, her mom sent it late." Jiwon tried to explain while pushing down on his shoes.

"She should learn to do that on her own. She's twenty already. You all still pamper her. You all even call her 'hon'!"

"'Cause Honey's her name?! What should we call her then? Ney-ney?" 

"Yeah! That doesn't sound bad!" Junhoe buckled his seat belt.

"Yeah, yeah." Jiwon chuckled and started the car heading straight to the cake shop. He finds it cute how weird Junhoe's comments are when he's irritated.

"Chanwoo! Are the cakes and decorations ready?" Junhoe placed the materials down on the table while checking what was already there.

Jiwon followed, also making sure the sign said 'closed' on the door, then taking out more stuff.

They were gearing up for the soft opening of their new cake shop. That 'date', as Jiwon and Chanwoo called it, was actually a very important meeting with an investor who has conveyed his interest for a franchise.

It was a bigger shop and they had more products to offer-- pasta, strudels, turnovers, coffee, shakes to name a few.

It was clearly a huge leap from the old shop. So Jiwon learned cake writing to at least help around.

"Junhoe, look at this. Is this good enough?"

He called for his lover who has already settled a bit.

Junhoe went to Jiwon, peeking in to check. 

**BE MY HUSBAND.**

Junhoe's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It didn't take a second when he jumped in for a hug.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jiwon was smiling clipping his arms to tighten the hug. He pulled away and took a white gold ring with an emerald diamond on top.

He slowly slipped it through Junhoe's thin ring finger. 

"Junhoe, that was not a question."

He kissed his now blushing fiancé.

"My fiancé, do you love me?"

"Always have, always will."


End file.
